


Fragments

by useyourtelescope (thedreamygirl)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamygirl/pseuds/useyourtelescope
Summary: For Jake and Amy, sometimes navigating their new relationship can be all about the little things - the really little things.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



> This is set in Season 3, shortly after The Cruise.  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to my beta, htbthomas.

 

“Well, Detective Santiago? Will you do me the honour of working this case with me?”

 

Amy graced Jake with the slight smile she saved for his antics. “You sure about this, Jake?”

 

“Yeah, Jake,” Boyle interjected, suddenly appearing by their desks. “Are you sure? I mean, after The Mattress Incident?”

 

“Boyle!” the couple exclaimed.

 

“I just don’t want you to rock the boat in the delicate waters of your blossoming love – “

 

Amy grimaced, while Jake shoved his friend’s shoulder. “Get out of here, Boyle.”

 

“Fine. Just don’t come crying to me if the blooming bud of your love withers in the wasteland of New York City crime,” Boyle said pointedly, before flouncing off.

 

“Well, that’s a phrase that’s going to stay with me,” Amy noted, nose still scrunched up in distaste.

 

“Yeah, I should probably just stop talking to Charles about our relationship.” Amy responded with a sharp look that Jake took to mean he should have realised that already. Attempting to steer their conversation back on track, Jake continued, “Any _hoo_ , as I was saying – a case is afoot! And I am one-thousand percent sure we should work it together.”

 

Amy tilted her head, considering it, her sleek ponytail swaying with the motion. “Our second case together as a couple, huh?”

 

“Well, third really, if you count the cruise,” Jake pointed out and Amy nodded in agreement. “And, we’re good. Right?” Jake added, when Amy’s pause carried on for longer than he felt comfortable with.

 

That unease dissipated when she shot him a quiet smile. “Yeah, we’re good. Let’s do it.”

 

“Alright! This is going to be awesome.” Jake banged his fist onto his desk for emphasis, though the action caused an eruption of tiny, dark matter covering his desk.

 

“Did you put confetti on your desk just for that?” Amy wondered.

 

Jake glanced at the offending items and back up at her, “No, those are just crumbs.”

 

Amy’s pleased smile halted abruptly, before her lips stretched into a thin line. “Oh. But you haven’t been eating…”

 

Jake shrugged. “Yeah, I think these are from yesterday,” he said, brushing some to the side of his desk. He lifted the case file off his desk and passed it over to Amy, enabling more crumbs to fall back down. “Oh, hey look there’s more of them.”

 

“There sure are,” Amy said, a weird tone colouring her voice as she took the file from his hands, carefully shaking it over the trash can before placing it on her desk.

 

Jake looked over at her, questioningly. “So excited to work together again, babe?”

 

Amy nodded, a strange smile pasted on her face. “So much excitement. Right now. That is what I’m feeling. Could you excuse me just one sec?”

 

As she stepped away, Jake’s thoughts were interrupted by Scully calling to him.

 

“Hey, Jake!”

 

“Yeah?” He looked over his shoulder at Scully. The older man was sitting up high in his chair as he craned his neck over to look at Jake’s desk.

 

“So, you got any good crumbs then?”

 

“What? Ew!”

 

-

 

“Hey,” Amy said, settling down on the seat next to Jake’s desk.

 

“Hey, how was last night?” Jake asked, not having seen his girlfriend since the previous working day due to her plans.

 

“Urgh,” Amy shook her head, “they are totally going to kick me out, I dropped way too many stitches last night.”

 

“Yeah, but it’s only knitting, it’s supposed to be for fun right?” Jake said. Not that it was his idea of fun, but Amy had sounded excited about it.

 

“You try telling that to Sheila,” she said seriously. “Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

 

“Oh?” Jake had noticed she’d sat next to him rather than opposite him at her desk, but hadn’t guessed why. “About the case?” They had been making slow progress over the last two days and he couldn’t figure how knitting club could have sparked any new revelations.

 

“No, I – I’m sorry if I was weird the other day though, when we first started working it. I didn’t mean to be.”

 

Jake nodded, recalling her reaction, though he’d thought they’d worked together just fine since they started investigating. “So you weren’t really upset about the crumbs?” he joked.

 

“No, I was,” Amy admitted quickly, “I think they’re gross.”

 

“Okay, not where I thought that was going to go.”

 

“But,” Amy continued with a smile, “it’s okay.”

 

“Really?” Jake quirked an eyebrow at her. “Because you are not looking at my desk at all right now.”

 

Amy laughed, a genuine one. “ _Really_. I didn’t mean to get all weird over nothing. So to try to make up for it, I bought you a present – I guess you could say it’s kind of for both of us, actually.”

 

“Oh,” Jake said slowly, as Amy reached down into her bag to get the item, “Amy Santiago, you sly minx.”

 

Since Jake had projected his voice into the deep brogue he considered that of a typical rake, Amy paused. “Huh?”

 

“I did not expect this sort of saucy behaviour from you at the precinct, Detective Santiago. Though if we’re super careful this time we shouldn’t kill anyone, Captains or otherwise.”

 

Sitting back upright, hands empty, Amy demanded, “Jake, what are you talking about?”

 

Jake’s smug grin faded at Amy’s blank expression. “Err, didn’t you mean like a sexy present?”

 

“No.”

 

“No?”

 

“I bought you a vacuum,” she said plainly.

 

Jake’s eyes widened. “A what now?”

 

“A vacuum.”

 

“Come again?”

 

Amy held back an eye roll as she fixed him with a look. “They can also be called hoovers.”

 

Jake shook his head. “Okay, now you’re making even less sense.”

 

“It’s a mini one,” Amy explained, placing a small plain brown square box in front of him. “For your desk.”

 

“Oh. _Wow_. That’s so _great_ ,” Jake tried for a grin, but it required a significant amount of effort.

 

He was surprised when Amy didn’t look disappointed. Laughing, she shook her head. “Just open it, Jake.”

 

Steeling himself, Jake tore the box open to reveal another box – with an unexpected figure inside. Jake gasped. “Amy, you bought me R2-D2?!”

 

“Well, it’s a mini vacuum R2-D2,” she explained, smiling “It says he can clean your keyboard and stuff. It’s cute, right?”

 

“It’s amazing!” Jake suddenly gasped again. “Do you think they make a big version of it?”

 

“No.”

 

“But they might –“

 

“I checked, babe. They don’t.”

 

Jake deflated. “Well. That would have got me into cleaning for sure.”

 

Amy giggled. “Yeah, I bet.”

 

 

 

“You do know he’s never going to use that thing for cleaning right?” Rosa remarked a few minutes later from behind her desk.

 

Amy was walking past to get to the printer, but stopped to look back at Jake, case files forgotten after unboxing his gift. “It probably wouldn’t be effective anyway,” Amy admitted. At Rosa’s questioning glance, she explained, “The reviews online were kind of mixed, average at best.”

 

Rosa raised a brow in surprise. “You bought something with a less than good rating?”

 

“Yeah, I hated myself a little,” Amy admitted, but then brightened as her eyes fell on her boyfriend now play-acting R2-D2 interacting with his mouse. “But look how happy he is.”

 

-

 

_Some weeks later_

 

“Nooooo!”

 

Amy heard Jake’s cry from inside the break room, and ran out to his desk. “Jake? What’s wrong?”

 

“Pimento,” he said mournfully.

 

“Oh no, did he mess up your files?” Amy asked, recalling how he’d been moving everything around on Jake’s desk. She’d retreated to the break room so she could do her own paperwork in peace, but perhaps she should have stayed to keep an eye on the situation.

 

“My paperwork’s fine,” Jake huffed.

 

“Oh. Then what’s the matter?”

 

Jake pouted before showing her the item cupped in his hands, causing Amy to gasp when she saw the object’s broken leg and mangled domed head. “He killed R2!”

 


End file.
